ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Day
Beautiful Day is the tenth The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Chloe and her friends are hunted down. Synopsis After a photo-shoot with friends, Chloe and Amy are sitting on a bench, in the middle of a fair. They comment on several of the photos they took together. Amy tells Chloe that her life is going to be easier now that she is dating Alek. However, Chloe tells Amy that they're not a couple, even though she does like Alek. Alek and Paul approache them and sit beside them. Alek gives Chloe a lion plushy he won on a game, asking her if it reminded her of someone. Chloe says that it does reminds her of him, and then Paul gives Amy a small frog keychain. Paul then challenges Alek to another game. After taunting each other, the two of them go back to the fair. Jasmine and Zane sit beside Chloe and Amy. Zane's phone starts ringing, and he goes away to answer. Alek beats Paul in the game. Paul complains that Alek is using his Mai powers. Chloe and the others approach them and start playing too. Zane speaks on the phone with Simone, and tells her that he is going to wait for Valentina to arrive in order to kill them all. The following day, Chloe and Meredith are in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Chloe's phone starts ringing. Meredith hands Chloe her phone and the latter answers happily after noticing it was Brian calling her. Brian asks Chloe if she is still up for the road-trip to meet his grandmother. Chloe tells him that she is, and then hangs up. Chloe walks into her house, and tells Meredith that she'll go get ready for the day. Meredith asks Chloe if she had a date with Alek last night. Chloe implies Meredith gently that she is being a little nosy by asking her that, and then goes up the stairs. Inside the apartment, Alek tells Valentina about the stalker who took Chloe photos. Zane and Jasmine arrive. Jasmine seems surprised to find Valentina already there. Zane introduces himself. Valentina ignores him at first, making a scathing remark, but then welcomes him to San Francisco. Zane leaves the apartment. Valentina asks Jasmine where Chloe was, but Jasmine says she doesn't know. Valentina, annoyed, orders her to find Chloe, and then goes to her bedroom. Alek tries comforting Jasmine, saying that he thinks that Valentina likes Zane. Unbeknownst to them, Zane sends Simone a message outside the apartment. Meanwhile, in Whitney's office, Simone tells him that their plan to kill the Uniter's protectors is underway, and that it would be accomplished tonight. Whitney says that they can't afford any mistakes. Brian enters the office, asking if he was interrupting anything. Simone leaves, and Brian tells Whitney that he'll be going out. Whitney orders him to cancel, so they could spend the day together. Brian says he won't cancel, but he also tells Whitney that once he comes back, they would have a lot to talk about. Brian and Chloe are on their road-trip, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They stop for a while, and talk for a moment. Chloe's phone starts ringing. After noticing it was from Alek, she decides not to pick up. Brian tells Chloe that he is afraid that he won't find any answers by visiting his grandmother, but Chloe reassures him that he has nothing to lose. Brian says he really trusts Chloe, and Chloe tells him she trusts him too. Inside the bookstore, Alek approaches Paul and Amy, asking them if they knew where Chloe was. They tell Alek that they have not seen Chloe either. Alek asks them to tell Chloe to call him, for he had something important to tell her. Outside Olivia's house, Brian and Chloe wonder how to get inside, since Olivia was not answering the doorbell. Brian is ready to give up and go home, but Chloe tells him that since they came that far, they should look around. Chloe finds a hedge and tells Brian to help her up and over it. Brian tosses her in the air and she lands safely on the other side. Chloe tells Brian that she'll knock the door to Olivia's house. A dog comes running towards Chloe and starts barking at her. Olivia tells the dog to calm down, and then asks Chloe and Brian who and why where they there. Brian tells Olivia that it was him, and she does recognizes him. Once inside her property, Brian and Olivia walk towards her house. Chloe receives a message from her dad, saying he wanted to meet her tonight. Chloe sends a reply and then sits down on the table outside with Brian and Olivia. Olivia tells Brian that Whitney once told her that he didn't wanted to see her again. Olivia then explains that Whitney was very reckless back then, but she also tells them that Whitney changed once he met Evelyn. Meanwhile, Meredith runs down the stairs in order to answer the front door. Amy comes in and compliments Meredith on her appearance. Meredith tells Amy that Chloe won't be back from her date with Brian in a few hours, and then asks Amy about Chloe. Meredith then tells Amy about Johnathan's e-mails. Amy orders Meredith to sit and elaborate on that. Chloe receives another message from her dad. Olivia asks Chloe if she is alright, startling her. Olivia thanks Chloe for helping Brian find her. Chloe says it was nothing, but Olivia then assures that she knew that Chloe really cared for Brian. Olivia asks Chloe to stay for dinner, but Chloe rejects her offer politely, saying that she really had to head back. Valentina speaks on the phone with Alek. Jasmine arrives and Valentina asks her if she knew anything about Chloe's whereabouts yet. Jasmine tells her that she still didn't knew where Chloe was, prompting Valentina to scold Jasmine for fooling around with Zane. Jasmine defends herself, saying that she had been doing all her duties while Valentina was gone. Valentina then assures Jasmine that she is only strict with her because she wants to make sure that Jasmine would be ready to be the new leader, if anything were to happen to her. Olivia's dog starts barking at Chloe once again. Chloe scares him off with her claws. Brian calls Chloe, and then tells Olivia that he would be happy to come back to visit her some other time. Olivia asks Brian not to tell Whitney about his visit, and then hugs him. Olivia hugs Chloe too, saying it was a surprise meeting her. Brian and Chloe get inside Brian's car and drive away, unbeknownst that Simone was there the whole time. Simone approaches Olivia, who asks her if Chloe is really the Uniter. Simone tells Olivia that she would get her proof about Chloe being the Uniter. Back in San Francisco, Brian drops Chloe. Chloe's phone starts ringing, she notices it is from Alek once again and answers. Alek asks Chloe where had she been. Chloe tells him that she was with a friend, and that she is alright. Chloe hangs up and goes to meet with Amy and Paul. Chloe tells them about her dad's e-mails, and that her dad had sent her a message earlier asking her to meet him alone somewhere. Chloe reasoned that her dad probably knew that she was Mai, since she had received the first e-mail from him the day she discovered her abilities. Paul and Amy offer to accompany her, but Chloe tells them not to. Meanwhile, Zane conceals a variety of weapons within his clothes, preparing to take the Uniter's protectors out. In Rezza Capital, Brian knocks on Whitney's door and enters his office. Brian tells Whitney that he wants to know what really happened to his mom, but Whitney dismisses him, saying that he already told him they wouldn't talk about it. Brian, enraged, tells Whitney that he knows he would have done anything in his power to ensure Evelyn's safety, and then hands Whitney Evelyn's engagement ring. Whitney asks him where had he found the ring, but after Brian told him that he wanted to know what really happened to Evelyn, Whitney ordered him to get out of his office. Zane knocks on the apartment's door, and Valentina answers it. Valentina lets him in after asking him where was Jasmine. Meanwhile, Jasmine is sitting inside the bookstore, waiting for Zane to arrive. In the Kings' household, Meredith notices that Chloe is upset. Meredith approaches her and apologizes for telling Amy about Johnathan. Chloe reassures her that it is okay, and then Meredith asks her about her date with Brian. Chloe explains that they had gone to visit his grandmother, prompting Meredith to ask Chloe if she liked him. Chloe tells her that she does, but she also assures that she is not sure how she really feels. Meredith says that she is sure that Chloe knows what she is feeling. Chloe then says that she thinks she is in love with Brian, but she also tells Meredith that she doesn't want to be. Chloe reminds Meredith of her appointment, and assures Meredith that she'll be fine. Meredith leaves, and Chloe goes to her bedroom, where she finds Alek. It is revealed that Alek heard Chloe's conversation with Meredith. Alek is hurt and tells Chloe that he doesn't want Chloe to choose him just because he is the only one she can be with, and then leaves her bedroom after telling Chloe that she is making a huge mistake. Chloe receives another message from her dad, telling her to meet him at Hannah's last stop. Chloe rummages through her things and finds the Hannah Hannity book. Chloe soon realizes that her dad meant the theater, and then leaves her house. Brian calls Chloe and tells her that he had come to have dinner with her, but Chloe says she can't be with him right now. Brian offers to take her to meet Amy, and Chloe complies. However, they do not notice they are being followed. Back to Valentina's apartment, she is seen talking with Zane about Chloe. They run out of tea, so Valentina stands up to get more. Valentina receives a message from Jasmine, and Zane takes this opportunity to throw a poisoned dart at her. Valentina falls down, while Zane tells her that she will stay alive long enough to watch Jasmine die. Brian drops Chloe, who thanks him for the ride. Brian prepares to leave, but notices that Chloe runs in a different way and decides to follow her. In a cozy restaurant, Meredith is talking with the supposed investor. However, the investor turns out to be Whitney. Meanwhile, Amy and Paul wonder where Chloe is. Amy figures out that Chloe is in the theater, and drives in that direction. Chloe arrives at the theater. However, Brian calls her before she could get inside. Brian asks her what she was doing there, and then got upset because Chloe never told him much about herself. Chloe tells Brian to trust her, and then Brian tells her that he is going to go find her if she is not out in ten minutes. Chloe opens the door to the theater and gets inside. Chloe hears a noise and runs up the theater's stairs. Chloe calls for her dad, and for a moment, thinks she has finally found him, however, it turns out that three assassins where there instead, waiting for her. Chloe starts fighting them off. She manages to defeat two of them, and then goes for the third. At the same time, Jasmine arrives at her apartment and notices that something is not right. Jasmine sees Valentina sitting on the couch, and touches her shoulder. Valentina falls down and gestures with her eyes to Jasmine to look behind her. Zane throws a dart at her, but Jasmine evades it. They start fighting each other at the same time as Chloe fights with the remaining assassin. Chloe defeats the assassin and runs down the stairs, where Simone is waiting for her. Simone shoots Chloe three times. Brian hears the gunshots and rushes inside the theater. After hearing Brian, Simone flees from the theater, while at the same time, Jasmine is stabbed by Zane. Brian sees Chloe dying on the stairs and rushes to her side. Brian shakes Chloe's motionless body, while he tells her repeatedly that he loves her. Chloe, still weak, opens her eyes and they share a kiss. Soon enough, however, Chloe pushes Brian away from her, scared of what had happen. Outside, Paul sees Simone departing from the theatre. Outside the cozy dinner, Whitney opens the door of his car in order to let Meredith in, who jumps in nonchalantly. Meanwhile, Olivia is seen reading the Hannah Hannity book. She rips off the last page and throws the book inside her fireplace. Back to the apartment, Alek arrives and notices Zane standing beside Jasmine and Valentina's unconscious bodies. Alek tells Zane that he is going to kill him, but Zane calls him brother, leaving Alek in shock. Amy and Paul arrive at the theater and rush to Chloe's side. They soon notice an unconscious Brian resting on Chloe's lap. Chloe acknowledges them and tells Amy and Paul that Brian is dead. Notable Events *Chloe meets Olivia for the first time. *Chloe receives a message from her 'dad', telling her to meet him alone. *Chloe tells Meredith that she thinks she is in love with Brian. *Alek hears Chloe's confession. *Meredith goes on a date with Whitney. *Valentina is poisoned by Zane. *Zane stabs Jasmine. *Simone shoots Chloe. *Chloe loses another life. *Brian kisses Chloe. *Whitney leads Meredith inside his car. *Jasmine and Valentina appear to be dead. *Zane tells Alek that he is his brother. *Brian is seemingly dead. Featured Music * “Dead Hearts” by Stars * “Without You” by Junip * “Belong” by Cary Brothers﻿ Quotes Alek *I don't want you to choose me because I'm the only option. Amy *Oh. Hot mama! Brian *Okay, what I lack in pitch I make up for in passion. *(to Whitney) Your days of forbidding me are over! Chloe *What is it about photo booths that brings out crazy face? *Funnel cakes and Ferris Wheels do not a relationship make. *Boys-- it's like watching a slightly sad nature special. *(to Alek) We both know I can't be with him. *I think I'm in love with Brian. Meredith *Amy. Ever since I met you, you have been a terrible liar. *(to Chloe) I'm just worried that someone's gonna get hurt and it would break my heart if that person were you. *You love who you love. Paul *(mimics Alek's accent) Think you can do better? Simone *There is nothing more deadly than an assassin with a grudge. Valentina *(to Jasmine) It's hard, I know. But you're gonna have to take my place one day and I just wanna make sure that you're ready. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Olivia's dog barking at Chloe is foreshadowing Olivia's true nature. *In this episode, we learn that Chloe took gymnastics until she was twelve. (Although this may have been a lie she made up to explain to Brian how she could land on her feet after jumping over the hedge.) *Full Episode Link (English, On YouTube): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owp8CWBmAG8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale